Toying with Destiny
by chachingmel123
Summary: "Are you sure, you want to alter your son's destiny?" said, an-old-women. "Yes. It's for the best" Bob Parr said. "Very well, but Destiny does not like being toyed with" She warned. "I hope you're ready when the time comes"
1. Chapter 1

Toying with Destiny

Summary: "Are you sure, you want to alter your son's destiny?" said, an-old-women. "Yes. It's for the best" Bob Parr said. "Very well, but Destiny does not like being toyed with" She warned. "I hope you're ready when the time comes"

I do not own The Incredibles.

Enjoy!

Bob and Helen Parr looked normal on the surface but they were anything but.

They were in fact, the superhero's 'Mr Incredible' and 'ElasterGirl'

After the lawsuit after lawsuit, they were forced to become normal people full time and settle down.

Their first daughter, Violet made them so proud even though she was so shy, she had the power to become invisible.

However, their first son, Dash...

 **He scared them.**

They remembered the first they saw him playing with a terrifying dark creature in the backyard.

And that wasn't the only thing scary about him.

He picked up on thing's around him really quickly and learned the art of manipulation.

They took him to a numerous physiologist and each one of them looked like they had just met something terrifying after one session, they would have Dash banned from the building.

However, what made thing's worse was when they want on a 'family vacation' and saw a woman who had the power to tell the future.

She told them that they would all accomplish great thing's in the future however when it came to Dash...

She told them that he could cause untold death and destruction.

No matter how much they loved and cared for him, he would never be a true hero.

Dash was going to be the very scary skeleton in their closet.

They wouldn't have taken it seriously if not for the fact, they could actually see it.

Even Violet, their daughter, was scared to be alone with her little brother.

The message scared them and both of them were looking for a way, for their child not to become a bringer of destruction.

They would temper with destiny if it meant saving their son and the people who would be killed by him in the future.

However, the woman herself warned them, that it was a very dangerous thing trying to mess with destiny.

If they mess with it, Destiny may create an even bigger monster.

However, what both of them stuck with was the 'may'.

They did not want to put their own child in a cage for all his life, just to stop him from hurting people, it was better to do something now.

So the woman could do nothing but sigh and recommend them to an old woman who could change people's destiny's but they had to give her something that was just as valuable to them.

The price that she stated was that they would never entirely be able to live as a normal family.

Both of them were shocked by how small it was and easily agreed.

They told Dash that they were going somewhere that was going to be a big surprise.

The child was very good at reading a pure lie and would know something was up but a surprise gave them a reason for their sneakiness.

They blindfolded him and took him to the old women's place, where she had just finished setting up.

By the time they told him that he could take his blindfold off, he found himself restrained, he couldn't move.

His power was sealed.

And the slow realisation that he was in trouble and nobody was going to help him, was something that made them both look away.

Rob made the mistake of looking back and would always remember the look his son gave him before the old women's power hit him.

It was a look that said no matter what happens today, they would come to regret it.

The deal between destiny was struck and his destiny was changed.

When Dash woke up, it was like he had become a completely different person.

Even his ability had changed to being super-fast.

He was even a lot more childish.

 **It was honestly a bit scary.**

Even Violet noticed the sudden shift in Dash, it was like the person in her brother's body wasn't her brother.

And although he was twisted before, at least she could have an intelligent conversation with him before and his ability to see through people was extremely useful to have.

He could tell who her friend was and who to avoid.

Not many people could read people like Dash could.

Dash ability would have been amazing to have when his father went to find a Job that wasn't run by complete douche bag's.

However, now he was...

 **She couldn't even describe it.**

However, her parents told her that it was a lot better than Dash was this way.

Violet as only being 5 at the time and at that age, thoughts of rebellion against her parents scared her.

So, she accepted the new Dash.

At least, he didn't freak her out every time he appeared or made her question what he was thinking.

However, the speed thing got annoying fast and his ability to comprehend was shot.

This was the Dash she was going to have to live with.

And as the years flow by, Violet started to forget how her brother original was, due to how young she had been at the time.

The family was cursed, they could never stay in one place for very long when they tried to be normal and it cost the government millions to keep their identity a secret.

The price that they thought was nothing, had turned into something huge.

Bob was like a man possessed, he couldn't stop himself from trying to be a hero and trying to help people.

It weighed down on his marriage and the whole family.

However, thing's started looking better when he got 'promoted' in his latest job and started to bring home a bigger amount of cash, they got a new car and he could spend time with his family.

If the original Dash had been present, he would have called his dad's office, to see if the promotion was legit as soon as the new stuff started happening.

Who would have thought, it would end with a good chunk of the city being destroyed and Superhero's starting to come back again?

They had a sweet new house since their old one was destroyed and their dad was at home, while their mother worked as a superhero.

Thing's weren't going well with Violet and Jack Jack with dad in charge, the only one who seemed to not give him serious emotional strain was Dash.

Now if only Dash could stop hearing voices.

"This guy has absolutely no idea what he's doing."

"Who would have thought your sister was such a brat?"

"The woman of the house leaves and she becomes like that. That's insulting"

"Poor man. He needs a good rest. Look at those bags under his eyes."

"Don't pity the guy, he's the one who turned our Master into this. He was so amazing before."

"Well, who's laughing now? We used to be one and now we are many."

" **Shut up** ," Dash said under his breath, he was going crazy.

"Huh?" His father said, "Did you say something?"

They were in the middle of dinner.

"Urm," Dash said, thinking fast, "I said, I'm not that hungry and I'm really tired."

"What a lame excuse. The old you would have thought of something better" Said one voice.

 _Shut up_ Dash thought, the voice's quietened down.

"Dash?" Violet said he had been staring into space with glazed eyes.

"O-Oh, I'm really sleepy," Dash said, seeing the concern in the room as he ran to the sweet room that was his own.

"Great, even Dash is avoiding me, now." His father said.

#Inside his room#

"Seriously you people need to get out of my head!" Dash said he didn't want to worry his father more by asking the man to take him to a physiologist.

His statement was met with a long pause.

" **Do you really want us to leave?** " They all said, at once.

"Yes," Dash said and then what happened next was shocking.

A thick smoke came out of his forehead and began to fill the room, what Dash saw next was terrifying. Eye ball's poking out of the smoke, but for some reason, he wasn't scared.

And that scared him even more.

" **We meet again, Master. Your parent's decision has made us stronger, smarter**."

"W-Who are you and how did you get into my head" Dash shrieked.

" **Master, we were always in your head** ," Said, the voices. " **We were forced into hibernation and were woken up by the strong feeling of resentment, however, it's nothing compared to yours but it did the trick.** "

"Strong resentment?" Dash said, suddenly he was reminded of Syndrome, he had only met the guy briefly but he would never forget the hatred in his eyes.

The guy went so far as to try and kidnap his baby brother just to get back at his dad.

And what did they mean that he had resentment in him?

He didn't personally hate anybody.

"That's blasted, old women. Look what she did to our brilliant Master" The voices were split once again.

"Master just say the word and we will drag her soul from the afterlife and torture her eternally"

"What!? No!" Dash said, what the hell!? Nobody was hurting anybody here!

"Then would you like your memories back?" One voice said.

"Huh?" Dash said.

"The process took away what made you, you, however, we are part of you and we managed to secure a lot. Getting it back, will make you understand who and what we are. If you wish it, we would leave permanently and never come back" Said, another voice.

The voice know this Dash well and know he would do whatever it took, especially if it was easy to get rid of them, for good.

"You'll leave if I see it?" Dash said.

" **Yes** ," They all said.

"Okay," Dash said it was an easy thing to do. "Show me"

He was suddenly penetrated in the head by the fog.

He didn't even have time to be surprised when his consciousness was teleported into the first memory the black fog was willing to show him from years ago.

He suddenly found himself in their first house.

"It's time for food," Said, the voice of a much younger version of his father, he did not have that middle-aged gut, yet.

In front of him was, two really young kid's.

A five-year-old Violet and a Two-year-old Dash, in PJ's.

However, Dash, eyes naturally want to the little him whose eyes were calculating.

"But Dad, the new episode of So Super, is about to be on," Violet said.

"Well, you can always watch it another time" Said, their father.

"How about we make a deal daddy," Said, the little boy who had Dash eyes wide with shock.

The little boy got up and said. "How about you bump both of our bedtimes up and in exchange, I won't release the 'calendar'?" he pulled out a picture of his daddy in a sexy speedo.

He had found the special calendar, that he had given to his wife.

His daddy want pale.

"What, is that?" Violet said, trying to see.

"IT'S NOTHING!' His dad said, taking it and destroying it.

"I've got more pictures where that came from Daddy" The little boy said. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Who the hell is that!?" Dash said, he was creepy for somebody who looked that young!

"That's you Master" Said the voice. "And that's also not you"

"Master was so wonderful before"

"Blackmailing your own father. Amazing"

"Wait. I never did that!" Dash said.

Then the scene changed.

A younger him was pushed down by an older kid.

"Hahaha" The kid started laughing, only for Dash to turn around and his expression quickly changed to one of horror.

The kid started screaming as something pulled him on his leg and saw two tiny arms in black fog with an eyeball looking at him.

The scene was straight out of a horror movie.

His mother quickly grabbed him and the monster vanished, everybody looked their way to see a little boy shaking in fear.

Her mother quickly escaped with him.

"If only she didn't come. We would have devoured that brat. Master" Said, a voice.

Then more memories continued to fly by.

"Wait, this can't all be real!" Dash said, it didn't make sense, how could this person be him!?

In the memories shown to him, he never once used his super speed.

"We will show like to show you the memory of the day we were sealed"

"We should have killed that women, if we know what was going to happen"

"We shouldn't have killed everybody there."

"Roll the clip!"

Dash saw the day that it all changed.

He saw how his parents tricked him to somewhere isolated and chained him up.

He could feel the raw emotions of betrayal as his parents looked away.

"What are you doing to him!" Dash said, running forward but he slipped right through the old lady who was approaching the kid who was struggling.

" **It's a memory** " Said, the voices.

Then the power struck the little boy right in the forehead, the screams were horrific and would haunt anybody in their nightmares, thankfully the boy passed out soon after.

The next memory was shown, it was faint but Dash could clearly see a child who acted just like him at that age.

His sister looking weirded out.

"Mom. This is weird. What's wrong with Dash?" She said.

"There is nothing wrong with him, we just need to get used to him" Said, his mother. "This new change is for his future. Eventually, you will come to live with him"

Dash felt sick, blurry years flow by and the memories he did remember appeared.

The super speed had manifested and the dark creature never showed up once.

It looked like somebody had killed the real Dash and was using his body.

He looked at his hand.

Was he really Dash?

"W-What am I?" He said, for the first time, he felt like he dirty.

He didn't expect to be answered.

All the voices got together and said.

" **You are Dash and yet you so much more. Your Jailers have had you for too long, Master. Will you step out of your cage?** "

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Incredibles.

Enjoy!

That night Dash didn't really sleep.

Or the night's after that.

The voices seemed to have gone quiet.

Thank goodness.

Thing's seemed to be picked up concerning the family because Dad decided to get some extra help with Jack Jack.

But Violet was still unbearable in the house.

Dash found himself breathing a sigh of relief every time he walked through his school doors.

Six glorious hours of not having his raging sister near him, had become his holy ground.

It was because of those 6 hours that he could walk into the house and not lose it.

And then one day, Dad rushed out of the door without any explanation and then the next thing he know, some very odd, acting, superheros arrived at the door.

Luckily Uncle Lucious arrived just in time to shut the door, however nobody expected the Superhero's to burst right through the house intent on capturing them.

In that moment, Dash had a very frightening thought.

If he abandoned his sister and baby brother, he could easily get out of this, if he ran at top speed.

However, he shook his head and allowed himself to be thrown in the Incredible car.

Now it was just him, his sister and baby sister.

Violet-Zilla suddenly transformed into a helpless little girl.

Was she the same girl, who days ago, went boldly into battle and left him with Jack, Jack?

If not for Jack Jack showing them how powerful he was, Violet wouldn't have gotten the courage to move.

They wouldn't have been able to get on the boat or save their parents and the leaders of the world.

And now Violet was worse than ever.

She was driving him up the wall now that she was dating the same guy again.

Ch 2: Dash blows up.

"Hey, Dash" Violet said.

"What?" Dash said, turning around.

"Can you carry me to Tony's?" Violet said.

"What's wrong with asking Dad to drive you there?" Dash said, he understood that she could walk there, Tony lived an hour away from here because of their new house.

"...You... know." Violet said, looking uncomfortable. "Whenever Dad's there, it gets _uncomfortable_."

Meaning he start's asking questions.

"What about me makes you uncomfortable?" Their dad's voice said, down the hall, he apparently heard her.

"NOTHING, DAD!" Violet quickly said.

"Just have mom, drive you there." Dash said, before turning back to the television.

"You know that I can't bother her" Violet said, like it was obvious.

 _And you can bother me?_ Dash thought, feeling disrespected.

"Can't do it." Dash said, "What if somebody's sees me using my powers without a mask?"

"Then I'll make sure we're invisible" Violet said.

However, Dash did not get up.

Violet dished out her secret weapon.

Their mother.

"MOM!" Violet said, making him cringe. "DASH, WON'T HELP ME!"

"Dash. You should help your big sister" Came the voice of his mother. "You know I want all my kids to get along."

"Fine" Dash said, getting up and Violet gave a victory smile.

He then walked over to her and carried her, before running out of the door at the fastest speed he could, while holding somebody as heavy as her.

And Violet did not even make them invisible like she said and just enjoyed the ride.

5 minutes later they were in front of Tony's house and Dash dropped her before running back, he didn't even care to check up on her, he just wanted to get back to watching television.

He rushed back to the house, closed the door and leapt onto the sofa.

"Where your sister?" His mother said, walking in, in search of anything that need's washing.

"Gone to her new boyfriend house, so that they can smooch" Dash said, half way through his speech he realised he could get petty revenge.

"WHAT?" Was the expected cry of his dad who caught that and Dash hid a smile.

His Dad soon appeared and said. "Who's smooching!?'

"Violet." Dash said, before adding. "And it's probably unsupervised as well. Who knows what coul happen over there."

"I'm going to get her!" His dad said, before walking out of the door.

"Robert!" His mom said, chasing after him, she thought he was being ridiculous.

As soon as they left, Dash laughed mischievously.

Now he had effectively ruined Violets one on one with Tony.

He didn't even mind that Jack Jack appeared beside him to watch television.

His mood only got better when hours later, he saw Violet walk into the house looking at him like she was going to murder him.

"How was your time at Tony's, sis?" Dash said.

She glared with hatred.

He only smiled wider.

However as soon as their dad walked in, the smile was gone.

The man looked firm and his mom looked slightly stern because she wasn't told about Violet wanting to go to Tony's house.

"Violet, you should have told us you were going to Tony's house" Their mom said.

However, Violet just kept on walking.

"THIS ISN"T OVER, YOUNG LADY!" Their mom said, but it was.

"Ur, I should go to my room" Dash said, before saying. "And by the way. Jack Jack, was an angel"

The baby laughed.

Dash ran right passed them and up the step before making his way to his room and closing the door.

Both their parents talked.

#An Hour Later#

"DINNER READY!" Yelled their mother.

Dash rushed downstairs and found Jack Jack in his chair.

Dash sat in his new chair and minutes later, Violet showed up and Dash know from the look in her eyes that she was looking for revenge.

 **Bring it.** He said through eye contact.

The food was placed in front of him and he frowned when he saw vegetables.

"They're good for you" His mother said.

Dash frown deepened further.

"Mother. Father" Violet began. "Did Dash ever tell you that today, he used his superpower's in public without his mask?"

Dash froze.

Both of them turned to him.

"Is that true?" Their dad said.

"We'll, yeah but it was because Violet pressured me to do it" Dash said.

"You know I can't force you to do anything, little brother. I'm not somebody evil" Violet said.

 **The voices were back.**

"Woah, I really don't like your sister"

"How dare she speak to Master that way"

"Give her to us Master. We'll make her change her tune, real quick." With an evil chuckle at the end.

"Why are you still in this House, Master? It's not good for your stress levels"

"Shut. Up." Dash said.

"Make me" Violet said, thinking he was talking to her.

"Dash, don't tell your sister to shut up" Their mother said, "in this house we are united."

"Pfft. Give me a break" Dash said.

"Excuse me?" His mother said, it was then that Dash actually realised he had said that out loud.

He turned to find the whole family staring at him including Jack Jack.

His mother was fuming.

 **Damn.**

Dash wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Honey-" His father began.

"No. I want to hear what he has to say" His mother said. "What do you think about my message of unity in this house?"

He was in trouble.

He know it.

Violet know it.

Jack Jack know it.

His dad know it.

Violet looked like she was enjoying this and couldn't wait to see how he was going to fail to dig himself out of this one.

Just seeing her like that, raised his anger levels to a point, it had never been before.

He seemed to forget his scary mother beside him.

"Okay, then mom" Dash said, in a surprising calm tone. "Do you know what the problem is in this house? It's Violet"

"What do you-" Violet began.

" **I'm not finished** " Dash said, in a tone that scared her and the rest of the family.

Violet prompt shut up.

"I can't stand Violet." Dash said, "She was fine before but after we defeated Syndrome, she's a total bitch"

His parents gasped and the babies mouth was open.

"She is always leaving me with Jack Jack, when the responsibility is on her shoulders" Dash said, then he saw her mouth open to say something but he said. " **Shut up** "

It promptly closed.

"Suddenly she wants to be on the front lines instead of going to hide. Bravo." Dash said, clapping. "But do you know what the funny thing is in all this? When Dad and Mom was being mind controlled and we were sitting in Dad's car, all alone. She wasn't brave at all. Instead all I heard was 'we can't do it'. We just kid's. I wanted to fiscally kick her. Wasn't she preaching that we were ready to handle the frontlines a day ago?"

Silence.

"And then your identity gets exposed to your boyfriend and his memory is erased? Let's all have a pity party for Violet!" Dash said, not feeling anything from those stunned faces. "We'll here's a thought for you. Why don't you summon up all that 'courage' you gained before and walk up to the guy and reintroduce yourself to him instead of making Dad feel like shit? It must have been glorious seeing the hurt in Dad's eyes when he tried to please you."

And Violet eyes were wide but Dash kept going.

He said. "We'll it worked out just fine for you eventually, didn't it? You're even dating him again! Congratulations! You are the most selfish, person I know! You are so caught up in you, that you didn't fiscally see the stress you put Dad through until he had a mental break down right in front of us! I'm only with Jack Jack for minutes at a time and even I know he's a handful! He's got at least 17 different power's, his favourite power is to teleport to his own dimension! Do you know what's that is like to have him constantly disappear to who knows where? But he's a baby. So, what's your excuse? Nothing. I'm only 10 years old but I was the only one in the house, at the time, who was trying to make sure dad doesn't have a HEART ATTACK FROM THE STRESS **YOU** PUT HIM THROUGH!"

He yelled the last part out, only to get deafening silence in return.

.

.

.

"...Dash?" His mother said, bring him out of it.

Dash eyes widen, he finally realised the words that just came out of his mouth.

Did he really just say that?

However.

He did not regret a single word.

"And that's not even the half of it." Dash said, in a tone that was heart breaking to hear, he then turned to his mother and said. "So, you see mom. You and dad may be united but we're not" he then quickly finished his plate and said. "I'm done" then he ran to his room.

"DASH!" His father said, getting up.

They all soon heard the slamming of Dash's doors.

The family was left with a heavy air.

"I-I" Violet said, she couldn't speak.

She just wanted an inch of his anger but instead he gave her a mile.

How far had she truly pushed him for him slap to her with words like that?

"I'll go talk to Dash" their mother said.

"No, I think, it should be a two man job" Their father said.

He didn't know what to say but he felt that it should be done with two people.

They both walked to Dash room, leaving Violet with Jack Jack.

They crept to his bedroom door.

"Dash?"

Dash heard through the door, he recognised it was his mother.

He just wanted to be alone.

"Dash, it's your father. Can we come in?" His father said.

Dash did not respond.

But His parents did not try to barge their way inside.

"It's okay if you don't open the door. We just wanted to let you know that were always here if you want to talk." His mother said.

"That's right. Your mother and I, are just down the hall." His father said. "You can choose to talk to us... or not. We just wanted to let you know that we will always been here to listen"

Then they both want away, feeling dissatisfied.

But what could they say?

Dash, for years had been the easiest to deal with out of their kid's.

Who would have thought, he was actually the hardest in the room?

It reminded them of a little boy who had them constantly worrying, at all hours of the day.

#Inside the room#

The voices were back.

"This place is so stressful, Master"

"You really told her off. Brilliant"

"I find it funny that your birth parents have the gall to acting like their worried about you. They changed you, because you originally, weren't what they wanted."

"Master leave this place and we will show you a life, where you'll always get what you want."

"We will show you a life where they will be no annoying sisters''

"No super powered babies to take of."

"If you want Parents, we will give you the very best kind or none at all"

"Master, what can staying here accomplish?"

"Superhero's are now legal, so how many times do you think you'll actually be able to save the city? There is no way your family, are the only super's in town."

"Is your school fun? Do you have friends? You don't look to be enjoying it especially since you have to hold back in sports"

"Master, isn't it a bit sad that you only feel alive when you're doing superhero work? And aren't your parents always trying to push you to the back? You only really get to shine when a Villain is dangerous enough, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well, there is no use talking. Master wants to stay in his cage. And as he grows older that cage is going to grow smaller and smaller. Life as an adult isn't exactly luxurious, but he has way more freedom then he will be allowed now."

"Wait. What?" Dash said, if he could see it, he would have seen a huge giant scary smile in his mind. "Are you saying I have to wait until I'm an adult to actually be a true super hero?"

" **Of course, Master.** " They all said. " **When you turn 18, your parents will see you as worthy and you can do solo saves. However, as an adult, you can't be a superhero all the time. Master, it's going to be great! Just look at your dad's life when he's not doing superhero duty. You get to pay taxes and work a depressing job** "

Silence.

"What do you think, I should pack?" Dash said, making all of them smile.

 _Dash altered Destiny clock was turning._

And scene!

Next chapter, the family find out that Dash is gone and Dash finds himself in an unfamiliar city, the voices in his head show him exactly how scary they can be if they come in contact with something living or none living. He also finds out exactly what they eat to grow stronger. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Incredibles 2.

Enjoy!

None of the family expect for Jack Jack could possibly sleep that night.

Mr and Mrs Parr had thought their family was one once again, now that superhero's were legal again, they could finally do something together as a family and enjoy it.

That's why they were so shocked when they found out there was actually a huge whole in their family.

A very big one that was being pointed out by Dash of all people.

And it wasn't the ranting of a 10-year kid but somebody who had hammered truth after truth into them all, when he was finally pushed over the edge.

They hadn't really thought about Violet other then she wanted but they never thought about how she came across to Dash.

Bob was actually shocked that his oldest son know him more then he cared to admit and had been looking out for him, while there was no mother in the house.

He never truly thought about why there was no trouble with Dash besides his son asking him for help with his homework.

He had an angry teenage daughter to deal with and a baby, who was far more trouble now because he had 17 superpowers, but with no maturity to handle them with.

Meanwhile his wife Helen know just from her husband's silence alone, that everything Dash had said while she was at work really did happen.

Bob never told her that he had a mental break down from stress in the house, in front of the kid's.

And when she asked, he didn't actually deny it.

When morning came, the family seemed to have started the day with a new mind set.

Violet had agreed to be nicer to her brother this morning while their parents agreed to pay more attention to how they treat their kids and their kid's interactions with each other.

When breakfast was called, Dash didn't appear like usual but it was fine with them.

Maybe they should even call the school and say that Dash was sick?

The school bus arrived but there was still no sign of Dash.

Violet walked out of the door and looked at Dash bedroom window hoping to see even a small glimpse of him.

What she did not expect to find was his window wide open and bed sheets, had been tied together and were lingering out of his window.

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out his room was probably empty as well.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled.

Her parents came immediately rushing out and they saw what she was looking at.

A thought occurred to them.

Dash had ran away

Ch 3: Dash Parr in an unknown city

Dash heart was pounding, he had slept a for a few hours before making his daring escape.

He never thought, how scary it was trying to sneak out and not alert the whole house until that moment.

The house did have an antiburglary system after all.

It was a good thing that he was scanned into the system or his escaped would have gone horribly wrong.

Once he managed to get a safe distance from the house, he had been running nonstop.

He had ran right out of the neighborhood, right out of the streets, right out of town at top speed.

He had no idea where he was going but somehow, he had made it to the ocean where he ran on top of it, for hours before finding land.

And on that land was a city, it was early morning when he ran through the early morning walkers.

He was starving and found the nearest dinner.

"Master, don't go in just yet" The voices were back.

"Why not?" He said.

"You don't know if you in another part of the world. Your money may not be good here" Another voice said.

"Find a wallet and steal some cash."

"If the money is the same as the money in you backpack, you can just return it without anybody knowing about it"

"well..." Dash said, his parents had always told him not to steal but he had come this far. "But what about the camera's?"

He had seen camera's that's why he had slowed down in a shaded area.

"Leave it to us, master" They all said, and the fog burst out through his head and assaulted the camera's nearby.

All the people watching on the other end could only see was blackness.

A malfunction.

Dash picked his first person.

An adult.

This was because he did not feel good about trying to steal from another kid.

A man, came out a coffee shop across the street.

Him!

Dash ran at full speed towards the man, he was impossible to track with the naked eye so all the man felt was a sudden strong breeze as Dash took his wallet and then used a second to check it.

The money inside was almost identical to the money he was used to seeing, it even had the same person face on it, but even he could tell there was some differences as well.

Like a regional different.

If he were to take his bills into the shop, the person at the counter would spot differences in the bill handed as well and may think it was counterfeit.

So, Dash had no choice but to grab some of the man's cash and then return the man's wallet to him before the man even noticed.

He then ran to an empty alleyway.

He had stolen from somebody other than his sister for the first time in his life.

"Let's get a hotel room, Master"

"With that much money, you can order breakfast as well. We'll teach you how to make more money"

"Hmm" Dash said, he was hungry and tired.

He then began to run around the city like a normal person.

He didn't realize what time it was or how the police were out in full force for any kids who looked like they should be in school.

They saw him and followed him.

"Excuse me, young boy." Said a voice.

Dash was suddenly very much aware of two men in police uniforms approaching him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? Where are you parents?" Said, the cop on the right.

They were both approaching him carefully, it wasn't the first time they caught kid's out and about, when they were supposed to be at school.

Dash looked like he was going to run.

" **Wait, Master** " The voices were back. " **Let us show you. What we can do.** "

Suddenly both of the Police men noticed something odd.

The kid's shadow was growing.

 **It had eyes.**

Both of them stopped but it was too late, they were attacked by horrific looking thing.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Dash said.

Suddenly the police men stopped struggling and just stood there in a daze as the creatures obeyed his command.

"….w-what did you do?" Dash said.

" **They await your command, Master. They will believe anything you say but you have to say it fast. We're not strong enough to make it longer** " The voices said.

"Ur" Dash said, looking at the two police man, they were putting him on the spot but at the same time he didn't want to be caught. "I'm actually an important person that just came to this town. I live in the most upscale hotel in the whole city. I was heading to my Penthouse when you say me and my name is Dash Million"

The police man seemed to snap out of it.

They blinked several times, suddenly the child they wanted to take and find the parents of had transformed into an important figure.

"Mr Million! We did not recognize you, sir" Said, one of the police men.

Dash blinked owlishly.

It actually worked.

"Would you like a ride to your penthouse?" Said, the other policeman on the right.

"Well... I was going to walk but I don't mind a ride" Dash said, getting into character.

He then followed them back to the police car.

The door closed behind him and the car drove off.

Finally, Dash could see the whole town, and he was kind of shocked.

Sky scrapers were everywhere, the streets were very spacious and he could see people walking in a different style of clothes.

There were people walking around with small or very fluffy dogs, everywhere.

He then saw a really nice-looking building up head that said 'Hotel Chazmaire' on it.

The front door appearance was enough to deterrer most people.

It was highly decorative and there were staff waiting outside in front of the building, were expensive looking car's lined the street.

This was an upscale part of the city after all.

The police car looked out of place in the posh cars and Dash felt like he didn't even have the right to touch the red carpet with his trainers.

The door opened for him and the sight of his average clothes weren't helping much as he took a step on the red carpet.

However, the police officers that had come to escort him to the building, raised his 'poor' boy status in those who hung around.

Dash walked towards the door and as he did so, he did not notice that he had never actually recalled the monsters he unleashed back into his mind so they attacked those, he walked passed.

Including those standing outside.

He was stunned to see them bow to him.

The door was held for him and he was stunned to see the shear class of the interior, it reminded him of the high-class ship he went on to save his parents.

Meanwhile, it was like he was an infection, while he was looking around everywhere, everything was being attacked, people and the building.

They were beginning to change.

"Hello?" The counter person said, looking over the counter at Dash.

Then the man was attacked.

 **Dash definitely saw that.**

"COME BACK!" He yelled, as they returned, he finally remembered that he had forgotten to tell them to come back.

Had they been out this their entire time!?

 **But it was too late.**

When the fog retracted, the man seemed to have undergone some change, no longer did he look at Dash with arrogance but he turned into a pleaser.

"Mr Million. Welcome back." Said, the man confusing him. "Would you like somebody to carry you to your penthouse?"

"ur, sure?" Dash said.

Suddenly the man snapped his fingers as Dash was lifted onto several workers shoulders before they walked to the elevator.

Getting carried?

He could get used to this.

#Penthouse#

"Woah" Dash said, getting lowered down gently.

He saw an amazing specious suite, a huge flat screen TV that seemed to be able to be extended, a hot tub was positioned in such a way where you could see the Television from a certain distance.

They were large soft couch's in front of the television, servants were in the suite, a lift to take him upstairs to the bedroom where there was a king-sized bed.

"Welcome back, Mr Million" Said, one man in a butler uniform. "Would you like a sundae?" He held a tray of amazing looking sundae's.

"Don't mind if I do" Dash said, taking one and walking in.

He walked to the windows where he had an amazing outlook of the city.

 _What did you guys do?_ Dash thought.

"Master do you like?"

"We ate so much and I feel so much stronger"

"Master release us so we can eat more!"

 _Wait you guys eat?_ Dash thought and was it him or were there more voices?

"Master, we eat two kinds of things." Said, a voice he had never heard before.

"We like to eat people's realities."

"Realities?" Dash said.

"Like what we did to those rich people down stairs. They never heard of Dash Million before we got to them, now they will be clamoring to get your attention."

"We even stripped the whole building's reality apart. It used to belong to some old rich guy but now it belongs to Dash Million"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Dash said,

"Is something the matter, sir?" Said, a maid.

"Oh, nothing" Dash said "Just thinking"

"And our second appetite makes us a lot stronger. If you think this is impressive wait until we our favorite thing in the world. Eating it would make taking over a whole town easy, it's our best food source"

"And what is that?" Dash said, taking a scoop.

"Super powers, Master" and it make it worse the voice sounded like a young child.

Dash spat it out immediately.

 _What?_ Dash thought.

"Superpowers, Master. They are so delicious"

"We tasted your dad's when you were a baby and it was delicious. He pulled us away before we could gobble the whole thing"

"The more superpower's we consume, the bigger the task's we can do. We multiply and get more powerful."

"The taste of normal people is meh. We would have loved to eat Jack Jack's powers. 17 Superpowers? Yum!"

"You're not going anywhere near Jack Jack" Dash said,

"Awww"

"He smells so delicious though."

"Master. Just one bite?"

"No" Dash said, firmly.

 _He was starting to think, if he didn't keep a leash on them he would end up becoming a supervillain._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dash finds himself in trouble after the population notices the sudden takeover of their top hotel by a 10-year-old boy who they had never heard of. The owner wants his hotel back and thing's get crazy from there. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Incredibles.

"So, your child hasn't come home at all?" Lucius Best said, on the phone.

"It's been five days since he ran away. You should have seen him on the night before he ran away" Bob Parr said, on the other end.

"Man. I thought if anybody was going to run away, it would be Violet" Lucius said, then he sensed his best friend's fascial expression and said. "My bad but if he does turn up here, I'll make sure to call you right away and if not. I'll make sure to keep my eyes open around town."

"Thank you" Bob said, "We need all the eyes we can get. I've already contacted the other superhero's and everybody we know so that they can be on a look out for him. I hope he's doing okay"

It been five days now, he would have thought he would at least come home when he was hungry enough.

What could he possibly be doing?

"Don't worry Bob. Dash is a tough kid, any signs of danger and he would run for it" Lucious said, "Nobody can catch him because he too damn fast."

"I know. I just hope he comes home soon" Bob said, he wasn't even mad that Dash ran away.

He just hopped that Dash wasn't in some kind of trouble.

But little did he know that, that was exactly what was about to happen.

Dash was in huge trouble.

And the boy did not even know it yet.

Ch 4: No choice but to take over

Dash who was resting in his massive bed was suddenly woken up by very loud shouting and screaming, it was so loud that everybody in the tall building could hear it.

"The Nerve!" Said, an old man voice. "This is my own building that I built and I pay your salaries! Where is my money that I should get at the end of each month!"

"Look. Old man, I do not know who you are but this building is owned by Dash Million" Said, another voice, the old man's identity had been wiped from the voice's mind.

And that was Dash's cut to leave.

So, Dash followed his instincts, he throw on some old clothes before heading straight for the elevator, he wasn't crazy enough to jump from a several story building even if it guaranteed his escape.

However, the moment he reached the elevator, the door opened and in came a fuming old man, followed by a bunch of people in suites and the Hotel manager.

"Who is it!" The Old man said, ignoring the frozen boy in front of him. "Who is the man who dares to take over my hotel!? Who is the man that I'm suing and having arrested?"

Suing and arrested?

Dash tried to sneak away, thankfully the old man and his groupies thought he was just some kid.

"Mr Millenium. Where are you going?" Said, a voice of the Hotel Manager.

Suddenly Dash was aware of a dozen or so eyes turning towards him.

Damn.

"T-This is him?" A woman in a suit said. "He's nothing but a child!"

"H-Hi... everybody" Dash said, trying to smile and get out of this.

"Him!? I would have been impressed if he wasn't costing Mr Shapered, 5 Million a month!" Said, a man in a suit.

Then Dash was suddenly confronted by the old man.

And the Old Man did not care how old he was.

"You, boy. Change my hotel back to the way it was!" The old man demanded "I spent 10 Million just to build this hotel, I will not have some random boy show up and take my legacy! And when your finished changing everything back to where it was. I'll be seeing you in court"

Then Dash was shocked when he was handed an actually official court notice by another person in a suit.

"In 24 Hours, I guarantee that I will find out everything about you, boy. If you have parents or a guardian they will also receive a court's notice" The old man said. "And don't try to run away. I practically own this city. If your stupid enough to do so then the amount I'm suing you for will get higher. I will make sure you are behind bars within a week"

"W-Wait, what!?" Dash said, he had never made an enemy of a very powerful man before.

It was all those voices fault!

If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Not only are his parents going to kill him.

Who was going to pay the demanded amount?

It was the city he came from, of course.

He would become the most hated child in the city.

"M-Maybe, we can come to agreement?" Dash said.

"Mr Sheperd had agreed only if you pay him a total of" Said a man in a suit and they all began to calculate.

This month's usual profit plus the changes in the exterior would come to...

"10 Million" Finished a woman in a suit.

Dash eyes went wide.

He didn't have that kind of cash!

Hell, his parents didn't have that kind of cash!

"The police and press, are also looking into this building you stole/." Said, another person.

Damn.

This were going from super bad to super **really** bad.

"They dare to threaten Master!" The voices were back.

"Master, say the word and we will introduce them a hell that they have never seen before."

 _No, you're not hurting anyone!_ Dash thought, _I'm in this mess because of you guys!_

"Master, why are you angry? We gave you a luxurious couple of day's"

"We gave you everything you wanted."

"No, brothers and sister, Master is right. We screwed up" Came a voice that spoke intelligently. "I have a suggesting with how to fix this"

 _How?_ Dash thought.

"Let us out and we will take over the city" Said, the voice.

"What!?" Dash said, he said that as they all breezed past him.

"Hm?" The old man turned around.

"Do you have any better idea's master?" Said, the voice. "We are in this mess because we took over one building and the people in it. The rest of the city was not under our control so they saw the 'new management' and immediately singled it out. Letting us out, we will make sure, we get everybody"

"Boy, see you in court." The old man said, deciding it was nothing.

"Fine" Dash said, "But no eating superpowers."

And as soon as he said that, Dash could almost sense a pout, before a fog came out of his forehead.

The people waiting for the elevator were suddenly aware of a dark fog creeping through their leg's and filling the room.

 **Then they saw the eyes, peeking out.**

Somebody screamed but it was too late.

They were all attacked.

However, the fog did not stop at them, it squeezed into any tiny space, no matter how small and that meant the gap between the elevator doors.

Through the gap it used it to go down the building, it entered every corridor, door and room.

It attacked people in their sleep or when they wide awake.

It attacked their pet's.

With the energy gained from the hotel alone, it branched out into the streets.

The people who were merely walking by were shocked to see fog coming out of the poshest building in the city.

Was something on fire in that building?

They looked at it curiously so they didn't see the pure horror that was hidden within the fog until those closer to the building suddenly were attacked by something that had eyes, multiple little hands and mouths.

People tried to run away but the fog had already reached their knees, it invaded the streets, it got into people's cars, wither they were in it or not.

The fog latched onto bicycles and attacked anybody that rode them.

It want to street corners and alley ways, it went into work building's, people's homes, civilian owned places like the Police station.

The investigation into Dash that had begun with two police off insisting that Dash had an important person, had been made not to exist.

If something moved, the fog would come after it and attack it.

Many would have thought it was the work of a Super Villain, not a 10 year old kid who was trying to get out of being sued.

Then the fog just came back to Dash.

" **Were finished** " The voices said, Dash could hear the shear happiness in the voices.

They just had such a big lunch.

"So, what do I do now?" Dash said.

Suddenly Dash was creeped out, when everybody in the room turned to him, their eyes glazed over.

"We hear and obey, Master" They all said.

" **Tell them anything you want. We devoured so much without rest, that they are all linked together, so if you order something it would be applied to the whole city"** Said, the voices said.

"The whole city?" Dash said, shocked.

" **Quickly Master, we managed to grow to get you 5 minutes**." They said.

"Oh, right" Dash said, "Um" addressing the people who had been threatening him minutes before. "My name Dash Million and I own this Hotel. In fact, I am Mr Shapered beloved grandson. He gifted this hotel to me, when I turned 10. And I have a highly secure bank account that has billions of money inside. No need to worry about how it got there, you know that a part of it comes from my granddad every month's and everything else comes from investment. Grandad got me a team of professional, highly trusted investors that invest in every big thing that isn't illegal"

He honestly did not know where that speech came from but it was well thought through.

Then he had an idea.

"Wait." He said, addressing the voices in his mind. "Can I raise these people's IQ's? These people look like they are behind in the times"

Yes, this hotel was modern but that was to be expected, what little he saw of this City, looked outdated and bland.

"Hmm, I honestly don't know"

"Can we do that?"

"I think we can do that"

"But wouldn't making them too smart, Master make you look like a complete morn to them?"

"But, we got a lot of knowledge too from the people's minds and other places as well. Have we ever tried merging that knowledge with Master's mind?"

With that question there was a deep silence.

Dash looked at the still dazed faces and said. "Everybody in this city is 25% smarter then they alread are. All criminals in this city will immediately reform and become regular citizen or become Heroes who help out the city. Everybody here also has an unshakable loyalty towards me."

He had no idea where that last part came from.

It was kind of dark.

Then it seemed his time was up, everybody in the room blinked slowly and seemed to snap out of it.

Suddenly Dash was shocked to be given a crushing hug by none other than the man who was suing him half an hour ago.

"Dash! My sweet grandson!" Said the man and Dash was struggling to breath luckily the man wasn't determined to crush him.

"Master Million, when did get here?" Said, one of the suits.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Master Million?" Said, another one.

It was shocking how their attitude's had done a complete one eighty.

The man gave him a kiss on the cheek, before taking a good look at him and asking.

"What are you wearing?" The man said, it looked like average people clothes, then he noticed the paper. "And what's is that in your hand?"

And Dash suddenly realized that he was still holding the lawsuit paper in his hands and instantly began to rip it to bites.

"Nothing, grandad" He said, under the curious eyes of the old man, before saying. "Granddad, you have to help me. My luggage got mixed up with another boy when I came here. This was all I could find."

"What?" The old man said, looking appalled. "Who was in charge of your bag's? We must fire them" to have his grandchild dress in commoner's clothes!

"A-Actually, granddad. Let's just drop it" Dash said, he didn't want the man looking for somebody who did not exist. "I've been meaning for a new wardrobe anyway and a new card. I've used all my bank cards to my spending limit. So even if they were used, nobody can get any money from them anyway."

"Hmm. We'll I'll make sure nobody is trying to access your account just in case. I'm sure if we go down to the nearest bank, they will issue you new card's once your identity is proven" The old man said. "And we also need to get you a new uniform for school."

"School?" Dash said.

"Don't worry, you only have to attend for half an hour. The school knows that you are busy" The old man said. "Of course, no grandchild of mine is going to poor people's school. There is a great private school just outside the city."

And Dash, first thought was to protest.

However, he was curious about what rich people's, school looked like and agreed to go with the man.

However, Dash had made another mistake.

Increasing the IQ of the city by 25%, would bring about changes.

 _Changes that would shock the world._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dash, in a new outfit and money, gets the feeling that he screwed up majorly when he wakes up and he finds out that the city has magically grown more advance then New Urban city, the place that has the first Hovering Monorail. While he attends school for children from super rich lineages, the government is having a meeting seeing the sudden boom in the city. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Incredibles 2.

Enjoy!

The old man was way too affectionate.

Dash found himself trying to run away on numerous occasion to the point, he was actually missing the old man who would look at him like he was trash.

The first thing they did was get him a new wardrobe.

He was taken to the most upscale clothing store in the city, where his regular clothes were promptly discarded in the trash.

He was dressed in little boy shorts, white shirt and his hair was combed apart,

He looked like a dork but the old man took so many pictures of it thinking it was adorable, before Dash managed to change out of it and into something he felt a lot more comfortable in.

Something that looked casual but it was actually expensive.

Then they want to a shop that sold the expensive school uniforms, it felt odd wearing a school uniform especially when he saw it pressed before being tried on himself.

Then they want to get him a new phone and watch.

After all, all the rich people have thousand-dollar watch's.

Then after eating at a high-class restaurant, they finally walked into a bank where he had to have his finger's prints and eyes registered to be issued a card, it was the first time he had held a bank card and he was certain his parents had never held a card that was made out of solid gold before in their lives.

He could just feel the power in something so tiny.

Then there the old man called a limousine for hire and scheduled a timetable with the company, while sending an image of his grandson.

The old man made the company extremely happy with the amount paid into the company's account just to carry his grandson around.

Then they parted ways.

Well Dash, had to forcibly rip himself away the old man's arms before going back to the hotel, where he was no longer disturbed.

The next morning, he was woken up by none other than a shake.

"Master Million. Master Million" Said, a calm voice.

He moaned, he even forgot that his last name was supposed to be Million, until he couldn't ignore the shaking anymore.

He got up sleepily, however when he turned and saw the window, all sleep vanished from his eyes like a lie.

"….I'm in big trouble." Dash said.

He knows what he was seeing was because of him.

Ch 5: The government hears the name Dash Million

Dash eyes were wide when he stared at the suddenly construction that was gone on in front of his building but that wasn't the thing that made him pay attention, it was the fact that each worker was wearing shoes that made them hover in the air.

What was already installed where screens made out of glass that were going past the window's and they were showing adverts on them.

Dash could hear the shouts of more than a few people screaming. "AFTER 15 YEARS I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!"

Dash felt like he should hide again.

 _What did you guys do!?_ Dash thought.

"Master, this is all your doing" Said a voice.

"Human beings naturally evolve Master. By increasing the whole populations IQ you sped up their evolution"

"Can you imagine what the other cities must think of the suddenly fantastic inventions being made thanks to the extra IQ you gave them?"

"Master Million?" A voice said, snapping him out of it.

"Hm?" He said.

"Your hot water is ready" A man in a butler uniform said, "Would you like me to put a toy in there or bath you?"

"I'm good" Dash said, walking out of the bed in his comfortable silk PJ's and into the bathroom, where a nice bubble bath was waiting for him.

He got out and found the warm bathrobe waiting for him before grabbing the toothbrush that was brought by the man, who thought he was his grandpa.

The toothbrush was electric and was really carefully with his teeth.

When he was done, he walked out to to find a delicious breakfast waiting for him on a chair which he would use to watch morning cartoons.

He had never watched cartoons this early on a school day.

So, under the influence of Johnny Quest, he had more than enough time to finish his breakfast and when he took of his bathrobe, servants were ready to dress him in his school uniform before handing him his designer school bag.

He then headed to the elevator and came to a lobby where he was greeted before a man in a chafer uniform approached him immediately, recognising him from the picture sent.

"Mr Million. Please come this way" The man said, polite to the 10-year-old.

Dash got into the stretched limousine and was very happy to see a tray of sweets waiting for him and video games.

The vehicle drove off and Dash jaw dropped at how many construction sites had suddenly sprung up overnight, it was run by people who seemed to be speaking another language.

He saw blueprints for new inventions every.

The vehicle ran beside the railway track's, before taking a sharp left and straight down for 20 minutes before stopping at a very high-class gate.

Dash got out and he instantly noticed the children who were dressed similar to him walking in with their servants and their chin held high's.

He walked in feeling like he didn't belong but did so anyway.

He walked into the posh looking building and was met by a group of adults there, all holding signs of various children's names.

It was very rear that a child here got a full school day, because these were the children who were important to the city.

Dash saw the words 'Dash Million' on a sign and approached the person holding it, the person was a middle-aged woman who had round spectacles and stood up straight.

She noticed him approach.

"Terrible posture" She began.

"What?" Dash said.

" I assume that you are Master Million. Today I am here, to teach you about posturing and how to present yourself" She said, "Although our time is brief. I will get you to shapen up"

Then Dash suddenly had books placed on his head.

"Do not drop them and follow me around the school" She said and Dash had no choice but to really mind his back as he followed.

The weight was killing him but it wasn't exactly a secret that kids of parents who held job's that made the first impression everything, had good posture.

And Dash was learning this the hard way.

However, he immediately noticed that there were in fact several students who wore books on their heads so he was not alone.

He took note of those students.

"Master Million, your grandfather had instructed us to whip you into shape" The women said, "On Monday's you'll have me and I will teach how to present yourself. On Tuesday you will receive piano lessons. On Wednesday, will be your languages class. On Thursday, you will be taught how to entertain guests at a dinner party and on Friday will be your review day. You will display what you've learnt through the week"

And Dash was ready to collapse.

"Now, the school has been informed by your grandfather that you have no allergies. You may sit down" she said, and he almost let it all go until she said. "While still keeping the books on your head"

He groaned.

This was going to be a long half an hour.

#Meanwhile at the Government#

"We are calling this meeting to discuss the sudden change in BazerVille." Said, the representative of Metroville, where the Parr's aka The Incredibles lived.

"We need to talk. I am suddenly called at 2 o'clock in the morning, about an invention that had been in the design stage for the past 10 years, now has been suddenly finished" Said, another man. "And today, on the same day, a prototype was built and test driven. I watched the footage in my own car on my way here."

"And it's not only that but I'm getting reports that the City is undergoing huge construction. I'm getting reports that screens are seen floating about everywhere" Said, another man. "Where is the city getting this money form? Did I miss a meeting where we decided to give them a huge amount of money for construction?"

"I must have missed that meeting as well, because I don't remember ever talking about construction in that city, other than minor thing's" Said, a woman.

There was a reason why it looked old fashion compared to the cities around it, the money just wasn't there to update it.

"Everybody, you may be shocked to find out but there was no such meeting" Said, the man representative of Metroville, shocking everybody. "I think the representative of the city will explain"

A man entered the room, he would usually be dressed in old fashioned clothes but now he was updated to a modern suit tie.

"Good morning everybody" Said, the man.

The whole room was shocked.

Since when did having an accent make you sound so intelligent!?

"Recently, the city I represent has experience a sudden increase in IQ" said, the man, shocking them all. "So with the extra IQ, it's not strange that inventions that have alluded my city's scientist's for years are going to the marketing phase now. Even as we speak, they are coming up with even more inventions and in a few days, we hope to start sealing these inventions with the world."

It would be a huge income for the city.

Meanwhile everybody in the room was stunned.

The way the man talked, it was like he had several degrees!

"We are also currently updating private and publicly owned sectors like our schools. We believe that the curriculum is currently not 'advanced' enough for our Youth today." The man said.

"We are happy for our city's suddenly break through" Said, the man on the right. "But where are you getting the money to conduct all these test's and updating your building's and other thing's, from?"

"The money is actually made possible because by a new resident in our City that has decided to invest hugely in our economy" Said, the man.

"Invest in your economy?" Said, the only women in the room. "Who's is it that moved into you city, that has the cash to put multiple projects in motion?"

Many of them were thinking which millionaire or billionaire would invest in such a City.

"His name is Dash Million" Said, the man. "He is the grandson of Mister Sheperd. His grandfather own's several high-end buildings in our town and is quite influential in it"

"Dash Million?" Somebody said, "I've never heard of that name before."

"Never have I" Said, another person, frowning.

But then the man said something shocking.

"Mr Million is only 10 years old" Said, the man.

"What!?" Somebody said. "Impossible!"

"It's possible. Some of his money comes from his grandfather while the rest is from wise investments. He currently own's 25% of the city" The man said, shocking them all even further. "I do not have permission to peer into the figure of Mr Million bank account, but I have been told that he currently has a Billion is stock"

"WHAT!?" Said, somebody else.

What the hell were they all doing when they were 10 years old!?

"Why isn't this child- I mean young man attending our parties!?" Said somebody. "Why has he never showed up on our list's!?'

He and many other were wondering how they could meet this young man.

A child could easily transform into a 'Young Man' in the eyes of the government if he was rich enough.

If he had that much money than they would love to see him invest in their own cities.

"His grandfather does not want him to attend adult parties" The man said, "Mr Million is only 10 years old after all and goes to school just like any child his age. There is a phone number set up to contact him because his grandfather is given him leeway to make bigger deals".

Every single one of them were thinking about contacting this young man for a business deal, right this instant.

"Now then, if you excuse me. I have to get back to my city." The man said, getting up before turning around and walking out of them door.

The man walked out of the building and walked into his car.

But he did not move.

Something in his head whispered to him.

" **Well done in spreading Master reputation. The world needs to know how great Master is**."

The man eyes glazed over and said.

"Yes. I am always happy to serve, Master."

Then he started up his car and drove away.

 _Dash was suddenly about to get hugely popular._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dash is shocked when his phone start's to ringing none stop from people who are hoping to meet and have him invest in their business and suddenly there is a women and photographer showing at his door to talk to the newest 'Billionaire' that is going to be the richest list. The magazine is so wide spread that it reaches' Cities over. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I just realised what age the Incredibles lived in. Woops.

I do not own The Incredibles 2.

Enjoy!

A cell phone.

Something only the very rich could afford.

Honest Dash felt very special just for having that thing in his pocket, however now he was annoyed.

The Phone started to ring at 2 O'clock in the morning and even when he turned it on a silent mode or switch the phone off, only to turn it back on hours later, it was still ringing.

When he did finally snapped, he answered the call and realised the calls were actually from people who had somehow gotten his number and wanted to do business with him.

This was where his tiny knowledge about business really shinned through.

Dash found out the hard way that saying that he was a business person, was completely different from actually having the knowledge to back it up.

All he could do was nod and hang up, he had no idea about how profitable anything proposed to him actually was or if he was getting screwed over.

However, the person on the other end did not know that and just thought he was a hard person to do business with.

They had no idea they were talking to somebody who had no idea what investing in a business was like.

Dash hopped that he could just ignore it.

But he couldn't.

Word was getting around that he was a Billionaire and it was reaching certain ears.

Like the magazine that features all the rich people of the world.

Ch 6: Dash is forced to fill his head.

"Master Million" Said, a worker who came out of the elevator, Dash was sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

He looked up.

"There is a woman with a cameraman who says she is from Rich investors monthly" Said, the worker. "She wishes to have an interview with you and hopefully get some snap shots as well"

Well, damn.

And here Dash was eating ice cream in his school uniform.

"Master, take the interview" The voices were back.

"Show everybody your greatness"

 _But I don't know a thing about investments or business!_ Dash thought, if it was an investors magazine surely, they would realise he had absolutely no idea, what was being asked of him.

"He's right" a voice said.

Silence.

"But don't we have information? We can merge it with Master brain"

"That's brilliant!"

"But not too much. Master brain will explode if we gave him too much info at once"

"Then, we can just give him information on the stock market and other's related."

"Just go to somewhere secluded like the bathroom, Master. And we'll do the rest"

"Master Million?" The staff member said.

"Send them in" Dash said, "I'm going to the bathroom for a bit"

He then put down his ice cream and walked into the spacious bathroom.

"Well, if you're going do it, do it quick" Dash said.

" **Okay** " They all said.

And then Dash was hit with the mother of all headache's.

So many facts and figures were being crammed into his mind, so much information that no regular 10-year-old could possess was suddenly been forced into his mind.

"Oh, this place is very nice" Said, a blond hair woman in a suit, walking in. "Very classy"

Behind her was a camera man.

"Make sure, you get a good view of the room" She said to the camera man and the camera man gave her a thumb's up.

They both could clearly see the fast changes going on within this city that used to be a little bit behind the times.

Now it seemed, they were ahead of everybody else.

"Mr Million?" She said, looking around, she could have sworn she was told he would be here.

She wanted to see the boy who had reached the billion marks with her own two eyes.

And then the door to the bathroom suddenly open and out came a blond hair boy in what looked like an expensive school uniform.

"Sorry, I'm not presentable. I just came back from school" Dash said, walking out like a true business guru. "Take any seat you like. I have more than enough chairs and if you can't find a chair you like, I can always order the staff to get more furniture"

They were both stunned by the 10-year-old boy who walked with flair.

He then motioned them both to sit down.

"Amma Watson" The female said.

"Dash Million" He said, putting his hand out for her to shake which she did, then he sat down.

Dash got out his mobile phone and said. "Let's make this quick, I've got an hour until I have to meet my grandad."

The man just wouldn't leave him alone.

"R-Right." Anna said, the camera zoomed into his face. "Can you tell us Mr Million how at the age of merely ten that you have a billion dollars in stock value?"

"We'll I'm glad that you asked that Anna. First it started in small sums from Grandad, like 10,000 here and there" Dash said, "People will be surprised how fast that money goes when it's in the hands of somebody who is as young as me. However my grandad is a very smart man, he wanted me to make money as well and not just spend it. He hired a team of experts and set up a separate account for investment"

"So, it was the investors who made you that money?" Anna said.

"Well, yes and no" Dash said, "I've had some experience before by watching my grandad do business. I read books on the stock market and go to classes as well."

"It's sounded like you were very serious." Anna said, "Most kids don't even like school and you were going to classes, that talk about such a boring subject."

"It was very boring but it got results" Dash said, "I learnt that the stock market is risky. People often pay it safe, invest in what everybody else is investing in. They often forgot that just one scandal and their money is gone. If a company gets sued than, the company would pay it with the money you have already put in. You can't get the money back"

"I see" The women said, what he said was true.

If a scandal broke out, the company was finished and so was the money put into the company.

"That's why I try to look at smaller companies as well" Dash said, "Look beyond it. Like the creation of the internet. When it was first created, nobody had any faith in but look at it right now. We are at a time were the internet is being used in schools and people are starting to see that it won't just go away. Sometimes what looks and sounds ridiculous could blow up into something massive"

That's why while he was the bathroom and looking through his text's, he was going to order his team to invest in a company called Microsoft that was producing something called 'Microsoft Word'.

A software that allows you to store information wherever a computer is nearby was huge, everybody knows how heavy books are to carry.

"And have you ever lost money?" Annna said.

"Of course, I have" Dash said, "More than a few were a bust. That's why I also have safe investments to fall back on. Companies that have been well established in the public eye and have a good reputation with their customers. I'm always online and looking at customer reviews. If they make the news and it's not a good thing, then they don't get my money. Sure, I lose some money but it a small price to pay then having the public backlash turn to me"

"I've got to say Mr Million that I have talked to a lot business people in my line of work and you are not only the youngest but your understanding on how to make money, is better than some of the people I have talked to" She said.

"Thank you, I'm still learning myself" He said, "The stock Market is constantly changing and it keeps me and my team on their toes."

"So why did you choose to invent in this town?" Anna said looking beyond the windows. "You must have invested a lot of money, there is construction everywhere. I have heard good things about this town and it's suddenly boom."

"Well, I saw this town that ls like a flower. If I want it to grow to its fullest potential. It just need's something or someone to pay it some attention. The town just needed a little bit of love" Dash said,

"And you gave that love at such a wonderful time" Anna said. "I've heard that suddenly this city has become smarter. I've already ordered an invention from this city."

"It was just luck" Dash said.

"Well, I wish I had your luck. Do you plan on investing in anymore cities?" She said.

"Maybe in the far future but right now I want to see the end result of the construction" Dash said,

"Of course," She said, "Well that concludes the interview" then she got up with the camera man.

"Here is the card with the address you need to go to have your photo taking. Please wear your best clothing. There will be somebody at the building to do your hair and make-up and any touch-up's." She said. "We'll, give you're a call when we are ready for you"

Then she and the camera man left.

Dash having absorb all that information, seemed to have aged into a highly mature person.

When he was called to the photoshoot and he want in dressed in a thousand dollar suit, he looked every bit of a child that made their money logically.

#Metrovill High#

Violent Parr looked at the time, it was almost time for the school day to end.

It's had been a week since her brother had mysterious disappeared, her parents had been all over the city, trying to find an ounce of Dash but no such luck.

They checked the security camera's outside the house and saw Dash sneak out of the window using the bed sheets because not even a speedster could avoid how slow you have to go while climbing down.

They got Dash's escape on full tape and the direction Dash want in.

However, they were beginning to think that Dash wasn't even in Town.

The school bell rang.

School was over.

"CLASS!" The teacher said, getting all of their attention while they each sat up. "Please take one of these magazines. Your homework is do a paper on one of the top investors in the world. Extra credit, for those who go the extra mile in their information"

She placed a stack of magazines on the table and they all groaned as they took one, one by one they left, however when it was Violets turn and she peered at the front of cover, she was in genuine shock.

"Keep moving" Said, the person behind her, sounding annoyed.

"S-Sorry" She said, running out.

She had to get home.

In fact, she was so fixed on going home that she barely even acknowledged Tony who said hi to her.

She ran to the school bus that was waiting outside and sat impatiently as she stared at the front cover.

It felt like years until the bus was full and another couple of years to actually get home due to the distance away from the school.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled as she ran off the bus, the magazine high in the air as she ran to the house.

Her parents in the house were very surprised to hear Violet calling them and even more surprised to see how desperate she was to get in the house.

"*pant* I *pant* found *pant* Dash" She said, in-between breath's.

Both of them stared until they realised what she just said.

"You did!?" Her father said. "Where!"

Then she raised the Magazine high for them both to see it and they were shocked.

On the front cover was none other than Dash, his hair was combed and he wore an expensive Suit, across his image was the words 'Dash Million. A 10-year-old who made a Billion'

Both of them were stunned.

 _Since did Dash make a Billion!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, they find out that the magazine is a legit, that is well respected and cannot believe what is printed as they read it. The Family contacts their only rich person's phone number about 'Dash Million'. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Incredibles 2.

Enjoy!

"What the?" Bob Parr said, as the whole family sat on the couch and gathered around the magazine.

"Dash Million, grandchild of David Shepered the Business Tycoon." Helen Parr began, "Made it to the billionaire club at only 10 years old. He's made some serious investments recently in the town his Grandfather mostly owns"

"WHAT IS THIS!" Bob Parr said, "Dash!? MILLION!? A BILLIONAIR!?"

"Dad, it says here that Dash is going to be on T.v, today" Voilet said.

"What?' Helen said, before she saw the channel number, date and time. "Bob. Turn on the TV and change to channel 163"

Bob took the remote and did so, before sitting down with the rest of his family.

It was the previously recorded footage of Dash being interview, they were all stunned to hear him talk about the stock market and how business worked with experience in his voice, all the while dressed in a very expensive looking school uniform that was clearly not from a school in this town.

Their jaws dropped when they heard him speak and showcase his knowledge of math, when he had been having trouble with math on a 4th grade level only a week ago.

All of their jaws dropping.

"What town is this!?" Bob said, grabbing the magazine and seeing the name. "BazerVille?" he had never heard of it.

"Oh, I know that place" Voilet said, "My teacher wouldn't stop going on, on and on about the technology advancements, that place has made recently. She brought a lifelike robot boyfriend from them."

It was sad but the Woman was looking for love even if it was metal love.

"Great. Lets go" Bob said, but then Voilet said.

"It's across the ocean though"

"ACROSS THE OCEAN!?" Bob said.

They had underestimated the situation.

This wasn't just a simple run away, Dash had fled from them.

He had started a new life and somehow learned the stock market in a week and made more money than they ever did.

However, they didn't have the transportation to go across the ocean, the car was still in the shop after the whole Cruise, mess.

Hold on a minute, they had an option.

"I'm calling Winston Deavor." Bob said, picking up the landline phone.

#Deavor Corp#

"Hello, this is Winston Deavor speaking" Said, Winston Deavor, in his office and in his suit, then he heard the voice and said. "Mr Incredible! What can I do for you?"

What he heard next surprised him.

"Of course, you can burrow my Jet to BazerVille" He said, although he was still reeling that his sister was behind the attacks, but then he said. "Oh, and if you see Dash Million, please send him my greetings. A Billionaire at only 10 years old! With that kind of cash, I would love for me and him to do Brunch and talk business"

Of course, he had seen the interview.

A billionaire wasn't born every day and especially one so young.

Any smart company would beg the boy to do business with them.

And he was no acceptation.

Ch 7: The Parr visit BazerVille.

Voilet wrote in her notebook, on the jet.

Jack Jack was being entertained by some toys.

Bob and Helen were having dinner.

What they thought originally was 3 hours was actually 6 hours.

How did Dash run across the ocean without taking a break?

Suddenly they heard. 'We are now arriving at BazerVille. I will be requesting landing clearance, shortily." from their pilot.

They all suddenly looked outside and were amazed by the flying robots they could see swarming the city and carrying thing's, the sound of construction was clear and they could visibly see the transformation the city was undergoing.

They touched down at an Airport and Winston, had even gotten somebody to greet them as they landed.

"Welcome, Parr family to BazerVille!" Said, a female and behind her was a row of people who instantly took their bag's. "We hope that you enjoy your stay here."

Than a nice-looking car literal flow down from the sky and the driver got out and opened the door.

"Please go in. You'll be driven to your hotel" She said, as the whole family mouth dropped.

This city had flying cars!?

They thought only Superhero's had those!

They got in and their bags were put into the trunk.

"Welcome to Bazervill" Said, a friendly male computer voice, making them all blink. "I hope you enjoy the ride. Would you like to watch T.V?" a giant screen suddenly appeared before them. "Would you like a snack?" suddenly Helen was started when her side of the door extruded out to reveal drinks and snacks. "Or would you like a simple rest?" suddenly all of their chairs want back and became comfortably warm.

"Mom...I think I'm in heaven" Voilet said, as Jack Jack agreed with her.

"Do you like it?" Said, the Driver. "This car is only one of the few prototypes. It's going to be on the Market in 2 months."

This was going to sell like hotcakes.

Soon, people will flock to this City once all the construction was done and find out how great it is here.

The land value would go up like crazy to the point that a normal person, may not be able to afford a Motel in the city.

The car drove high in the sky and the Parr's were treated to all the things that were finished, which were mostly small shops and houses.

Each one was more impressive than the last.

You would have never asked that just over a week ago, the town was a low-grade one that was struggling to even get funding for a new textbook.

Now with the mysterious rise of the population IQ, investors were flocking to the city in droves.

The car stopped at the hotel they would be staying in, it was large and fancy looking, they felt bad that they walked out not in high-class clothing.

The Million Hotel was only around the corner.

Meanwhile, Dash, who was on his way to attend a lunch with his 'grandfather' was being informed of their arrival.

How could he not be, when they used the man who owned a world class company to get into a hotel so close to his own?

The door opened for them and the Parr family eyes widened when they saw the inside of the hotel, however they had been too far fancier and unfortunately real construction hadn't started on it, because of how large it was.

"The Parr Family?" Said, a man in a bellhop uniform. "Come with me"

Their bags were given to the hotel employees.

They followed the bellhop and walked into the elevator.

"P-Please excuse the outdated form of transporting" Said, the bellhop. "Our quantum accelerator transporter isn't here yet. So, we have to travel at 0.00232 of what we would have liked"

"Huh?" Bob said, as everybody looked at him confused.

None of them, expected to hear that from a bellhop.

"Oh, sorry" Said, the bellhop. "I forget that the hotel Guest does not want to hear figures but simply wants to have a wonderful time." than the door opened and they followed him to a nice-looking door with the plack that said 'Parr's'.

"When a room gets rented out, we make a plack for the new guests" Said, the bellhop surprising them because they could afford to do so which meant that this place was crazy expensive.

Than he opened the door.

The inside was just as nice as their house, it was massive and the carpet was lush, there were four bed's to be seen and each one was King sized.

If they didn't have connections there was no way, they could afford this place.

"Now, if you need anything, there is a call on the answering machine," the bellhop said, "If you would like to eat in an established place, then may I recommend to you our restaurant that is simply on the highest level of the hotel? We find that the guest like it more when they can see the whole city while they enjoy their meal"

Than the man left and the employees put their bag's gently in a corner before leaving as well.

Voilet loved the place immediately when she saw a computer that she could email Tony with and chat.

However, both parents looked out and were very much aware of the building not that far from them, it was by far the tallest hotel in the city and they could see the golden letters of 'Million' in lights, it looked so high classed that you would expect, world leaders and the biggest names to be able to afford to stay there.

Dash was living in that building.

"I don't understand" Bob said, "Is Dash really living in a place like that? How can he afford that place?"

"We could always ask him tomorrow" She said, "it's time to get some rest"

However, when morning came and they all walked over to the Hotel, not only were they blocked from entering the building but they were told that Dash Million wasn't even there.

Apparently, he had gone to school and he was far too busy, for anybody to think he would go straight home afterwards.

There was even talk that he was going to meet a businessman out of town.

So many rumors but people would soon know which ones were true, because the press practically followed him everywhere but where not allowed onto the school grounds.

The Parr family had no choice but to go back to their Hotel and come back later, maybe try and visit him at the crack of dawn.

However, they were in for a surprise.

The moment Dash Million got out of school, he had straight to their hotel.

And how did they know?

It was on live TV, a camera crew followed his hovering limousine and noticed he was taking a bit of a different route.

The whole Parr Family watched as driver who was clearly a very expensive chafer got out and opened the door with great care, the hotel best carpet was rolled out for him.

A small foot appeared and stepped on it, the shoe was black and clearly very expensive.

The second foot stepped onto the carpet and out came a boy with the best school uniform they had ever seen, on his wrist was diamond encrusted Rolex, on his ear was phone piece they saw Winston have, his hair was combed with expensive gel.

The Boy smiled showing his pearly white teeth, all the while cameras were assaulting him with their flashes.

"MR MILLION! HAS DOES IT FEEL TO BE YOU?" Shouted one person.

"MR MILLION! PLEASE TURN THIS WAY!" Said, another person.

"MR MILLION! PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU LEARNT IN SCHOOL TODAY!" Said, another person.

Suddenly, he had gone from a nobody in town to somebody who people had to listen to and take note off, even if he was just simply breathing.

If he sneezed, hundreds of businessman would rush and give him their hand chief if meant they would have some connection to the boy.

No.

Man.

The boy merely waved and smiled as he walked into the hotel, the hotel staff kept people and press at bay.

Although, it was incredibly hard to.

The boy walked in with the stature of somebody of extreme importance.

"W-Welcome to our Hotel. Mr Million." Said, the manager immediately coming to greet him. "How can the hotel help you today?"

"It's fine. I know where I am going" The boy said, before heading to the elevator that was only they're for really important guest and nobody stop him.

The inside of the elevator was worlds apart from the one the Parr family had been in.

He came out of it, talking to somebody on the phone and walked to the Parr room, the guest opened their door to him, one by one to look but he gave them no heed.

He stopped in front of the door and got out his exclusive Key, it was made so he could get into every door in the city.

He opened the door and the family slowly turned around at the sound, each showing very degrees of shock.

"Yes, I want something fun to wear tomorrow. Surprise me." He said, before hanging up the phone and finally addressing the people in the room with a smile.

"So how is going, Family?" He said.

They expected to get Dash, they didn't expect for him to come to them.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Parr family witness just how much Dash has changed to the point that he actually scares them a bit. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Incredibles.

Enjoy!

The room was silent as the whole of the Parr family just stared at him.

Dash sighed and walked himself to the table, that had some juice on it before sitting down and pouring himself some juice.

He drank it and cringed, way too sour, he then began to drop sugar cubes.

Half way through he finally heard.

"Ah-HAM!" making him look up to find his family looking at him with various expressions.

"So, all of your brains are working again. Great" He said, surprising them. "I know it's a surprise that I came here. I just thought, instead of you, bursting into my hotel and wrecking it, I'll just come to you. The place I live is so expensive and I really don't want to hire a building man to fix what you broke."

"Daniel Robert Parr. Come home with us this instant" His mother said.

"We can accept you running away but what is all of this!?" Bob said, motioning to his expensive clothes, footwear and gadgets. "What is this Dash Million, nonsense? How can you afford to stay in the nicest hotel in the city!?"

"Dash, give back all that money you've stolen" Violet said, "Where else are you going to get all that money from? Were supposed to be superhero's and superhero's don't steal from people"

And Dash listened to them all one by one, listening to them demand things of him.

Each of them still thought, they were the boss of him.

Each of them must have finally realized he wasn't answering and was just sitting their drinking juice as they got worked up and finally stopped talking.

Finally, the sound died down.

He finally spoke and said.

"Are you done?"

Ch 8: The reveal of a dark heart

That one sentence had stunned all of them.

"First thing, mom" He said, getting up. "You can't force me to go anywhere with you because you can't legally make me" surprising the woman. "Dad, Dash Million is the name I chose to take on, to get away from all of you. But Jack Jack" both father and baby were stunned. "And Violet put a sock in it. Just because my room puts you to shame, does not mean I'm going to go full supervillain. If I was, do you think you'll ever see me again in person?"

Voilet mouth was the last to drop.

Dash loosened his tie and said. "Do you know what it's like to be in the same house with you people? I have to be in a house where the man of the house can't provide because he thinks being a Superhero is more important than actually taking care of his family. The only reason this family survived so long was because you have connections. We both know that the whole family should be on the streets'. But poor Bob can't admit he failed, all he had to do was call his wife and ask for some tips but he can't do that because 'I have to succeed so that I can prove myself to my wife'"

The man looked like he had just been slapped.

"And then there is mom." He said, before he said in a high voice. "We have to one as a family'." before his voice changed to show exactly how little he cared about that and said. "And yet, I have to smile and pretend that what your shoving down my throat every day is actually sticking. Sometimes I just want to yell 'Why don't you shut up and listen to your husband for once. If you force your way, no wonder he tried to be a superhero behind your back!"

His mother looked like he was just slapped.

"Of course, Voilet. Little miss screams until she gets her way. I've already gave you a piece of my mind" Dash said, before he said in a bored tone. "So, to sum it up, I hate each and every one of you for different reason but Jack Jack because he's a baby. Maybe, when he turns 18, I'll give him a giant check for his birthday?"

"...Dash?" His mother voice said.

Dash looked at each of their faces, and found them staring at him as if they were looking at a complete stranger.

He sighed and turned to the window.

"I hear voices." He said, surprising them. "I've been hearing these voice's for more than a week, now. Some of them are telling me to hurt you" they all gasped. "They want me to let them loose. They want me to allow them to rampage, consume everything. Eat everything. They went Jack Jack, because he has so many powers that they just can't resist."

Unconsciousness, Helen hugged her baby closer.

"I can't turn the voice's off. There's just far too many of them. They are only quiet when I tell them to be but it's only temporary" He said. "They talk in my head none-stop"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his father.

"S-Son, we'll get you help." Bob said, "It would be quiet in your head again. You'll return back to normal and everything is going to be okay"

His sister looked slightly scared.

You didn't have to genius to know that having multiple voice's in your head was not a good sign and many psychopaths had them.

Helen was thinking of calling a therapist already.

However, nobody expected Dash's reaction.

"Help me?" He said, before he looked at his own father with what could all be one emotion.

Hatred.

It was understandable that the man took a step back.

"Help me!?" Dash said, before Dash started laughing in a voice that seemed to be mess of a thousand different voices. "You have the gall to say that you will help me!? YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" Yelling out the last part.

Everybody froze.

"You have the audacity to touch me, after what you and mom did to me!?" He said, his eyes turned completely black, making both of them take a step back, and Voilet eyes were wide.

"D-Dash, please calm down" Helen said.

"I am calm!" He said, "My first ability was not supposed to be like this! You went to see that blasted women and did this to me! You took me to some terrible woman and had my destiny shifted! I could have only had one voice in my head or none at all! But you two couldn't leave well enough alone!"

Both his parents eyes widened in shock.

How did he-?

However today, was the day, their actions came to roost.

The secret was going to be blown right open, here and now.

"...Mom, dad...what is he talking about?" Voilet said.

"N-nothing" Bob said, all too quickly.

And Dash began laughing.

If both of them weren't going to tell her, he would.

"What I'm talking about 'oh, dearest sister'" He said, "Is that when I was born, I was never a speedster. My power was never super speed" Voilet eyes were wide. "Instead, it was to summon a creature. But our dearest parents, were afraid of it. They were afraid of me. They took me to some woman to have what I was supposed to be, shifted. My intelligence was crushed. My personality was changed. My ability was crushed and I got Super Speed instead."

Voilet looked at her parents.

"But that thing didn't die. It went into hibernation" He said, "It evolved and now it's running rampant in my head! I let it out a few times-"

"Wait, you let that thing out!?" Bob said, not knowing that he just admitted that he know what Dash was talking about.

"Yes, and It didn't kill nobody!" Dash said. "You two are lucky that what you did, didn't shift its loyalty to me. If it went unchecked, we could run to the moon and that won't stop"

"Dash... whatever it's saying. Don't listen to it" Helen said, "Keep it contained."

"And why should I listen to you?" Dash said, before saying to Violet. "I'm not even sure that I'm Violets brother! You killed the real Dash over half a decade ago. You killed your own son, half a decade ago! Why should I use the name of a boy, you killed out of fear!?"

Silence.

"Look around you! Look at my appearance" He said, "All this was because I listened to those voices. I am worth way more than all of you combined because I listened to them. They gave me exactly what I wanted. Everybody here is hanging onto my every breath. If I'm not Dash than what excuse can the Parr's make, to make me slide right back into that role? Do you think I want to go back to any of you? Pretend to be normal while I watch the family fall apart over and over again?"

They couldn't say anything.

Just the silence alone said volumes.

"That's why" He said, straightening up. "From now on, we only have a distant relationship. Announce that Dash Parr is dead like you should have done in the first place and If you want to drag me to be your Dash or back to that place, I'll be more than happy to fight this over it in court."

Shocking them all, then he walked out of the door, leaving them all shocked speechless.

He walked back to the Limousine ignoring the people who were asking him who he went to visit.

He then went into the Limo and drove to his hotel room where he was made to get ready for his dinner with his 'grandpa'.

He arrived still in his school uniform at the top restaurant in the city and the man saw him instantly.

"Dash!" The static looking old man eyes lit with joy.

"Hey, Grandpa" Dash said, before being smothered by the man before told to take a seat which he did.

The cameras that were following him could only wait outside of security and snap pictures from afar.

"So how was school?" Said, the old man.

"It was not bad." Dash said, "My fingers still hurt from the Piano practice"

"We'll, nothing can be achieved if you don't practice." Said, the old man.

Than the waiter came to their table and said respectful. "Have you two, decided on your order?"

Dash looked down and saw the fancy list engraved in equally as fancy writing and said. "I'll have the lobster rolls"

"I'll have the Risotte" Said, the old man.

"Right away, sir" said, the waiter before turning to him.

"Surprise me with your finest dish tonight" Dash said.

"Of course, sir" said, the waiter before going to the kitchen were the orders were shouted and then he came back with a bottle of the restaurant finest wine and said. "Would you like some wine and bread while you wait? You cannot rush perfection"

"If there is alcohol in it, send it back, my grandson will not touch such a thing" said, the old man. "Just give us the breadsticks"

"Yes, sir" said, the waiter before leaving and coming back with freshly made breadsticks.

Dash could just feel the many interested eyes on his back trying to see if from the little they could see of him; if they could recognize who he was and how much he was worth.

Dash used his training to eat the bread finely before their food came and the whole restaurant saw multiple servers swarm around them, with their dishes and ready to attend to their every need.

"Anything else?" said, the waiter.

"Give us your best water" said, the old man.

"Yes, sir" said, the waiter before walking away and returned with a bottle of water.

Even the water was bottled.

Dash felt like he had died and gone to heaven with each bite but showed nothing of it on his face.

He knew his family would come for him tomorrow but tonight, he would feast.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
